Dealing
by Fanfic123 xxx
Summary: What happens when 13 year old Beth looses her adoptive mother to cancer? Her whole life is turned upside down as she moves in with Puck and Quinn, new parents, new friends, new school, new life, how will she find her way of dealing? Quick. Quicketh. New pairs come in the middle of the story such as Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry you don't even know! I've decided to not carry on with my story 'We are young' because it is very confusing and I didn't think it through properly plus I haven't updated in months. I am very sorry if this upsets you in any was but I've got a much better story figured out, I love you guys and I hope that you carry on reading my stories.

So this story is a Quicketh (Quinn, Beth and Puck) story, I've recently started to really like them plus I just think they make each other better people when they are around which is cute! Okay so I'm going to get on with it now…sorry, I'm rambling a lot!

Chapter 1 of dealing

FLASHBACK

1 week ago…

Beth sat In the hospital head in her hands, her Dad, Puck next to her and her Mum, Quinn pacing back and forth. The nurse walked out "Corcoran?" Puck stood up and the nurse looked at him with pity written across her face. "I'm sorry, she didn't make it" she glanced at Puck again, this time checking him out before turning on her heel and strutting off…what a fake, Puck thought. Beth broke down, she just couldn't bring herself to believe that her adoptive mother was gone, only 13 years old she knew she wouldn't deal well…

END OF FLASHBACK

Beths P.O.V

I sat in my bed, thinking. I still haven't gone to school Mum and Dad live in a different town so I have to start at a different school I really dint want to, my Mama died a week ago can you blame me? I'm just, I'm so confused I can't believe that I saw her a week ago and now she's gone, she lied about the cancer which makes me feel even worse…If she just told me I would've been able to say goodbye, maybe I could've been there with her when she took her last breath… I feel like she left this world and maybe she thought I didn't care? I couldn't say goodbye to her and this is going to haunt me, I love my Mama so much, I hope she knows that. I was in the middle of writing a song when Mum shouted me. I ran downstairs:P

Nobody's P.O.V

Beth was now living with her real Mum and Dad (Puck and Quinn) she had always known who they were and loved them as much as Shelby but she never actually thought that one day she would end up living with them like a true family. Puck and Quinn had got back together after high school and are now both 29. The family were down stairs having a conversation…

"No Mum please, just another day home I cant deal with the questions yet!" Beth protested (A.N Hahahah reminded me of NO JIMMY PROTESTED! My loverly directioners3)

"But Beth you cant just hide out in you're bedroom all day, you'll have to face up to the questions sometime and just remember I'll be there with you I am an English teacher at Duces School, I have to go back to school tomorrow too, we can deal with it together" Quinn told Beth in a soothing voice.

"Plus Bee I wont be here tomorrow I've got to go to Cali for a day to promote the music company so its either school or nothing" Puck said.

"Fine I'll go to school tomorrow, but don't expect me to socialize I wont know anyone and I really hate moving". With that she stomped off stairs to bed but inside it was kind of a relief to know that her parents were pushing her to the right thing she was just scared an had a long day ahead of her.

Quinn sighed, she'd never been so frustrated in her life she loved Beth but sometimes she gets scared, she doesn't know what a 13 year old girl requires Puck came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist its like he read her mind as he said "Don't worry we can get through this together. All 3 of us" he kissed her cheek and then went to bed as Quinn was left to think.

Quinn's P.O.V

Maybe this was a blessing in disguise, after Puck said that one sentence the whole scenario started to look easier. I love Beth and Puck with all my heart and if I we stay a family I know we can get through anything, lets just hope Beth will soon make some new friends. Maybe if she finds someone who can relate to her she could pull through…

No-ones P.O.V

With that Quinn went to bed.

So guys, thank you so much for reading if you have questions please ask me anything. If you didn't like it instead of telling me that, tell me how to improve it! Please! I was also thinking after I do this I can make a 2nd story following Beth with a boy y'know? I'm just putting ideas out there! And please, please carry on reading I don't want to be writing something no one reads…I mean really? Haha I love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading my 1st chapter it means a lot, please write a review if possible it would mean even more, I'm not going to ramble today so on with the story! …

Dealing Chapter 2.

Beth's P.O.V

I woke up, and stretched, for a split second I was happy until all the memories came flooding back. Tears sprung to my eyes, I held them back and scuffled downstairs in my slipper boots. Mum was already up making bacon and eggs for us all, I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek "Morning!" she cheered…yup she had been up for a while. "Morning" I returned as I stifled a yawn. She handed me my plate and said "Eat up!" I played around with my food a lot, pushing it around my plate I put one forkful in my mouth and gave my plate back and ran upstairs to get dressed.

I put on a light green baby doll dress with flowers around the hem, a darker green cardigan and straightened my long blonde hair which went half way down my back, I put a small plait in my hair and slipped on some cream ballet flats. I walked into the bathroom brushed my teeth and had a wash, lashed some mascara on my hazel green eyes and quickly put on some chapstick I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs right into my mum who was ready to go, we walked out and hopped into the car.

No ones P.O.V

They arrived at McKinley, and Quinn walked Beth to the office but then had to leave to her home room.

Beth's P.O.V

Great mums left me… the receptionist gave me my schedule and locker key, I was now down the hall looking for my locker, I was too busy looking at locker numbers when oh no… before I knew it I was on the floor, my big pile of books going flying everywhere, I heard chuckling and really didn't want to look up to all the humiliation but I had to apologise I glanced up to the most beautiful boy I had ever seen he had piercing blue eyes and scruffy brown hair " I am so, so, sorry!" I apologised whilst gathering up my books "its fine" he chuckled whilst handing me my books. He offered me his hand and I took it "Thank you" I sincerely said he looked up and asked "Hey you're the new kid aren't you?"

"Well I prefer Beth but yes" I said and looked down as if I was ashamed " Aha, well I'm Kaison, I will see you 'round kay?" with that he walked off, head held high and I was left alone yet again to fend for myself. I dusted myself off and went looking for my locker again when one girl ran up to me she was wearing a skirt that didn't cover anything and had fake blonde hair and her boobs on show "you do realise that guy was my boyfriend don't you?" I was taken aback "um.. No I didn't…" she looked at me with disgust "well just be warned if you touch him again I will make your life hell" she snarled I looked at her utterly shocked and she strutted off, oh god.

No ones P.O.V

Two girls and a boy came up after that and explained:

"She's not actually going out with Kaison you know, she just thinks she is…" a girl with raven black hair and olive skin said "Oh by the way I'm Serena" she stuck her hand out Beth took it "Beth" she answered. The neatly dressed boy stepped in at this point and said "I'm phoenix" Beth nodded and turned to the last girl "Taylor" she cheered with a big goofy smile on her face. Taylor had wavy blonde hair and very fair hair, green eyes and was very much like a doll. Serena was flamboyant and Beth could already tell she was going to be loud. "Could you help me find my locker?" Beth spoke up "Its number 223" "Yeah lets go, what home room are you in?" Beth looked down at her paper "Miss Puckermans" YES! Beth thought "Oh that's with Kaison … and Jennifer" Taylor, Serena and Pheonix gave each other a look and Beth stood there dumbstruck "Wait! Who's Jennifer?" she asked "That 'lovely' girl who you had an encounter with earlier" with that they all left Beth to walk into her home room alone…

Beths P.O.V

I walked into the classroom and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me, I walked up to Mum and said "Urm.,. is this Miss Puckermans classroom?" of course she knew it was she was just playing along! "Yes It is, you must be Beth! You can take a seat next to Kaison" oh crap… no mum anyone but him! I walked over and plonked myself in the chair yup this is going to be a long day…

So that is the 2nd chapter I hope you enjoyed reading it! I don't exactly know how high school works… I'm from England so… yeah! I know its reaaally boring! I'm working on it though I promise please review! I will see you guys soon! Byeee!


End file.
